


Not Too Far

by nhawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic “Not Waving But Drowning” and set during the same night.An Abyss episode addition.I wrote this a long, long time ago.





	Not Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic “Not Waving But Drowning” and set during the same night.
> 
> An Abyss episode addition.
> 
> I wrote this a long, long time ago.

He wakes to find her sitting beside his bed in the infirmary. When his eyes adjust to the dark he can see that she’s been crying. 

“You were dreaming,” she says, not looking at his face. 

He reaches above his head to turn on the lamp. 

“Don’t,” she says, touching his shoulder. She traces her fingers up to his wrist, gently pushing his arm down onto the bed.

He is staring at her and she realises she is still touching his skin. His pulse races beneath her fingertips and she quickly pulls back her hand. But he is quicker, grabbing onto her wrist in mid-air. She startles at the contact but he doesn’t let go. 

“Carter,” he almost pleads.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do it. It shouldn’t have been me, I’m sorry. But I’m glad you’re here,” she says, “I just wanted to say that.”

He loosens his grip and her wrist slips out of his hand.

“You should get some more sleep,” she adds, quietly.

He closes his eyes and listens to her standing up to leave. He feels a hand stroke through his hair and over his ear.

“Night,” she says.

————  
The end


End file.
